Unsolicited and unwanted telephone calls, so-called “telemarketing” or “spam” calls, are received by thousands of people every day at, for example, their residence and/or workplace. The volume of unsolicited and unwanted telephone calls placed has increased dramatically in recent years with the advent of computer dialed “robocalls” which are able to call millions of telephone subscribers in a short period of time at minimum expense. Such calls are an unwelcome intrusion into privacy of the called party. The annoyance caused by spam calls has prompted the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) and Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to generate a “Do Not Call” registry of phone numbers associated with individuals who do not want to receive telemarketing calls and telemarketers are prohibited from calling numbers placed on the Do Not Call registry. The FTC recently hosted a robocall summit with industry stakeholders to help identify solutions to this growing problem. Another aspect contributing to the problem is a growing amount of so-called “scam” calls when a caller and/or called party falsely identifies himself as an authority or business and makes a called party think he or she dealing with a legitimate authority or business as a way getting access to called party's data and/or finances. Examples of this behavior include IRS scam calls or police scam calls.